


The Freak (Kaon) **SLOW UPDATES**

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs, Transformer Glitch (Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs)



Series: The Past of Killers [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Aftermath of Torture, Child Abandonment, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Forced Gestalt Bond, Forced Prostitution, Friendship, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, PLEASE HEED THE FREAKING TAGS - THIS STORY CAN BE OFFENSIVE/TRIGGERING, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Science Experiments, Sex, Starvation, Survival, Teaching, Torture, Transformer Sparklings, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Transformer%20Glitch
Summary: Kaon's Installment of "The Past of Killers" Series.Just what happened to the members of the DJD before they were even that? Before they were the killers, the hunters of Megatron, they were helpless sparklings... Each with their own past. Each with their own fears. Each with their own childish wishes.... Until Shockwave got his servos on them.KAONA sparkling sniffled as he was left alone in the cold, shuffling in his little box as he attempted to pull the torn blanket closer around himself. "C-Carrier!" He called, trembling so badly his plating rattled together... He sensed his Carrier's EM getting fainter and fainter... And he knew he was on his own now... His carrier wouldn't come back for him.





	1. Abandonment

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HEED THE TAGS!!! THIS STORY WILL BE GRAPHIC, AND COULD TRIGGER PAST RAPE VICTIMS, ETC. THERE IS UNDERAGE SEX, NOT ALL OF IT CONSENSUAL, AND THERE IS JUST DOWNRIGHT RAPE. SO IF YOU COME IN HERE AND COMPLAIN, THE TAGS ARE THERE, AND THIS NOTE WAS PUT IN AS A WARNING, SO IT IS YOUR FAULT FOR READING IT, AND YOUR COMMENT WILL BE DELETED. If you continue, thanks for reading. Rape is NEVER ok, but it happens, and yes, it happens to youth/children. So no, I'm not writing it as a f*cking joke, I'm writing how life on the streets of Kaon are like... Especially for a blind mech.
> 
> ****ALTHOUGH I refer to Kaon as "sparkling" he is of the age of about... Hm... About 7 or 8 years old. He has been uncared for, and his vocabulary isn't very big, considering he spent most of his time locked up in a room, so he still acts like a 3 or 4 year old would. Although that will quickly change.  
> Sparkling: 0-10 years  
> Youngling: 11-14 years  
> Mechling: 15-18 years  
> Adult/Mech: 19+
> 
> nanoklik: 1 Second  
> klik: 1 minute  
> joor: 1 hour  
> cycle: 1 day  
> megacycle: 1 week  
> orn: 1 month  
> vorn: 1 year
> 
>  
> 
> Some information from the true pasts of the DJD members will be used, but others will not. For example, Kaon being constructed cold doesn't happen in this story. Etc. It is an AU. Be aware of that. This is the first installment of 5, the order being Kaon, Tarn, Vos, Tesarus, Helex. Unless people request a specific one to be released before another. Anyways, enjoy! :D

"No, Stirfire. I'm not keeping a freak!"

 

Kaon sat on the staircase outside his berthroom, leaning against the wall. He would've started crying if he could've, sightless optics staring off into space as he listened to the argument between his creators. He heard Stirfire saying something, his carrier wanting to keep him, if for no other reason than to have him work... His sire, Solarguard, thought otherwise.

 

"Have you not _looked_ at him??" Solarguard's raised voice reached the small form huddled on the stairs. "He's a freak! He has electrical currents in his frame! His own optics blew out because of it!" The blue and white mech shouted, Kaon whimpering from where he sat, curling more tightly into himself... It had hurt, when the electrical currents in his frame grew to a voltage to strong for his tiny body, his optics destroyed, the damage irreparable... And now his sire wanted rid of him.

 

"He can still work." Stirfire's calm tone responded, but Solarguard would have none of it. "I don't want a slagging freak in my home! Now you either get rid of him, or _I_ will."

 

Silence fell and Kaon couldn't pick up his carrier's response, if Stirfire had, but he heard his carrier's light gait approaching and he quickly went back into his berthroom and climbed back up into his berth, shaking as he pulled the small blanket around his tiny red frame, sensing Stirfire enter the room. "C-Carrier...?" Kaon stammered out, trembling as the mech picked him up from the berth, wrapping him tightly in the blanket. "Quiet Kaon." He ordered, the sparkling falling silent.

 

Kaon shook as he was carried down the stairs, sensing his sire nearby and letting out a small, distressed click, reaching out in the direction he sensed his sire's EM field. When Solarguard's own EM field withdrew from him, Kaon let out a keen, squirming in his carrier's arms, who silently stepped out of the house and into the chilly night air of Cybertron.

 

Keens, clicks and whimpers poured from Kaon's vocalizer as he attempted to get himself untangled from the blanket and out of his carrier's arms, Stirfire pressing a servo over the sparkling's mouth to keep him quiet. The last thing he wanted was for the sparkling to attract unwanted attention, especially from those that resided on the streets of Kaon at night, the red and black mech moving from the "nicer" section of the city into the slums.

 

Stirfire moved carefully, ignoring the struggles and squirming of his sparkling as he located a dumpster and lifted the lid. "I'm sorry, Kaon." He muttered, hesitating. He didn't want to dump the sparkling in the dumpster, where he wouldn't be able to get out... Did he?

 

Venting loudly, the black and red mech pulled out a dirty box and dropped it onto the ground before uncerimoniously dumping the small sparkling into it, throwing the tiny, torn blanket in after him.

 

Staring down at his sparkling, Stirfire was silent as he observed the sightless little mechling looking right up at him with those dead holes of optics, feeling that familiar eerie feeling crawl down his backstrut at how Kaon always seemed to know where he was, even without his sight. Quickly, the red and black mech stood upright and turned on his heel strut, hurriedly making his way back down the filthy streets, not once looking back and blocking out the calls of his sparkling.

 

Kaon, the moment his mouth had been released, had resumed his keens and sparkling clicks, but now sniffled as he was left alone in the cold, shuffling in his little box as he attempted to pull the torn blanket closer around himself. "C-Carrier!" He called, trembling so badly his plating rattled together... He sensed his Carrier's EM getting fainter and fainter... And he knew he was on his own now... His carrier wouldn't come back for him.

 

The sparkling shuffled around in the tiny box, there being barely enough room for him to lie out completely, the sounds outside frightening to him, and Kaon could only keen softly, whimpering and trying to climb out of the box, only to tumble back down. It was terrifying to be alone, alone in a big, dark world. So unfamiliar, he pressed his EM field outwards to try and sense if there was anyone nearby. If there was anything that he could do to attract the attention of a passerby.

 

Unaware of the dangers, Kaon finally felt someone else, letting out a squeal of delight, but jerked back as if struck when he could fully sense the feelings of the other... Lust, dark anger, corruption... And he had attracted the attention of it! Kaon stilled as he heard the heavy pedesteps approaching, then his box was being lifted up into the air, causing him to squeak and shake. 

 

"Well... What do we have here?" A dark purr reached his audios, the blind mechling attempting to bury his helm beneath the blanket, frame shivering with fear now. 

 

"Oh, hush little one." The strange mech murmured in an almost gentle tone, Kaon too young to realize that there was an obvious insincerity to the other's tone, and instead he interpreted it as comfort, whimpering as he cuddled in close to the mech. With the comfort of a sturdy frame against his own, and the close proximity of the other's field, Kaon was able to drift off into a light recharge.

 

********

 

Kaon onlined to the sound of voices, giving off a soft click as he shifted in the arms of his "saviour" said mech wrapping him more tightly in the blanket as he spoke with someone else, Kaon having no understanding of the conversation.

 

"He's blind, huh?" One voice stated, and Kaon let out a chirp of surprise and distress when a digit ghosted along the edge of the right hole that once held his optics.

 

"Yeah... Don't know what happened, found him dumped in an alley." The first mech responded. "He's small, just like you usually like."

 

A rough laugh sounded from the second unknown mech. "Perhaps... He's still sealed?" The mech's tone was cold as Kaon began to squirm, unsettled by the two mechs' presence though he couldn't understand what they were possibly speaking of. 

 

"Yeah. I checked already. Untouched. Small. Pretty good shape."

 

A grunt sounded, the sound rich with approval as the first mech tightened his grip around the sparkling to keep him from squirming. "Well. He's a bit too small, so I'd rather you kept tabs on him. I like mine when their around 12 vorns... So bring him back when that happens." The second mech stated, Kaon sensing the EM field of the one holding him to carry an air of disapproval, but his "saviour" said nothing. "Fine. But if he loses his seals by that time, then that's your own fault."

 

"Actually, Storm, that'd be yours. I don't pay for spoiled goods, so you keep him untouched, and I'll pay you extra." The strange mech stated, and Storm's field flexed in approval. "I'll make sure of it then." The mech holding the sparkling responded. "Good, now get the scrap outta here. I still got the tightest little mech in the back. You interrupted the introduction of his aft to my friend."

 

Both mechs laughed at the cruel comment, Kaon jumping at the unexpected sound as he felt the sensations of being carried again. "Well little mech. I'll just put you back where I found you. Won't be hard to keep track of you, being blind and having these things." Storm hummed, flicking at the tiny spirals on the red shoulders, making Kaon release a pained whimper. Those were  _sensitive_. More so than anywhere else on his frame, and the sudden, rough touch was enough to startle him. "I'll just have some mechs keep watch on you. Then, in a few vorns, I'll bring you back and make my credits."

 

Kaon was oblivious to what he was being told, only aware that he was being put back into his box, letting out a cry when Storm moved away, the sparkling trying to climb out again, making the mech laugh. "See you soon, little mech." He called before Kaon was left alone for the second time in a cycle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Careful little mech. I could sell you for enough credits to make it worth my while." Wrench snarled out, Kaon glaring back and opening his mouth to respond when Vortex cut in. "Five is fair, Wrench. Just give me the credits and we'll be on our way." The dark grey mech offered quickly.
> 
>  
> 
> Wrench eyed the youngling suspiciously. "I don't know. Maybe I should get in contact with my good friend Swindle. He'd enjoy having the two of you in his... business." The green mech leered dirtily, causing Vortex to tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so in this chapter, Kaon would be the equivalent of about 13-14 years old and Vortex would be about 16-17. Both are underage, hence the underage tag, but there will be no actual rape of sparkling by adult… I’m having difficulty planning out the very beginning of this story, so it all may end up getting revamped anyways. So yes, Kaon will technically be raped in the next chapter, but justice is always done...
> 
> Characters For This Chapter:  
> Vortex  
> Kaon  
> OC

 

"Hurry up, Kaon."

 

The blind mech turned his helm towards the sound of the familiar voice, a smirk spreading over his faceplates as he picked up on the dark aura. An aura that was almost like a black hole to him, not at all coloured, and pitless seeming.

 

"If you ask me to hurry again, Vortex, I will slow down." Kaon finally replied, hopping down from the dumpster he had been rummaging through, fiddling with a t-cog.

 

Vortex stared at the object in surprise, attempting to snatch it away from his companion, the blind mech holding it out of reach. "A T-cog?? Why would someone leave that layin' around?" The other orphan questioned, Kaon humming in thought as he felt over the surface until he found it. It was small, but some of the wiring was frayed and snapped. "Because it's damaged, Tex."

 

The dark gray mechling rinkled his olfactory sensor at the nickname, slapping at Kaon while the red mech only grinned. "Just cause we work together doesn't mean you get to call me stupid nicknames!" The copter stated, irritation creeping into his tone.

 

Smiling in amusement, Kaon shrugged and tossed the cog over his shoulder as he approached the taller mechling, pressing against Vortex's front and interlacing his digits behind the copter's helm.

 

"Kaon?" Vortex questioned in a quiet tone, though the heat in his frame ticked up a few notches, causing a sultry smile to spread across white lip components, the red mech tilting his helm. "Hmm?"

 

Vortex attempted to find something intelligent to say, opening and closing his mouth several times as he felt the tingle of charge against his frame. The two younglings had discovered early on that Kaon needed a way to discharge the built up electricity in his frame or else it would continue to build until Kaon was blown to peices. Either that or he would overheat and offline from melting and burns... Needless to say, the two young mecha had found a pleasurable means of offing the charge. "Seriously?" Vortex whispered, glancing around the alley, one end opening into a busy street. "Here?"

 

Cocking his helm, Kaon frowned a little. "Why not?" He asked. Being younger than Vortex, Kaon wasn't as familiar with the street life as his companion, nor knew the full extent of the dangers. It was Vortex that had found him when he was dumped by that mech on his first night, though the sightless mech had no memory of that day. Or many others after that. Just growing up with Vortex caring for him and teaching him how to act or what to do in certain situations.

 

"Because doing that... It could attract attention. You know, slavers? Or, or mechs that would hurt us." Vortex responded urgently, pushing his younger companion away. 

 

Kaon huffed in response, and he would've rolled his optics if he'd had them. "You keep saying that, but it doesn't happen." The red mech stated, leaning down to pick up his satchel, the parts inside letting out a harmony of  _ clinks  _ and  _ ticks  _ as he did so.

 

Frowning deeply, Vortex vented loudly as he placed a shoulder atop Kaon's, feeling the buzz of electrical currents directly beneath his servo. "I've been here longer, Kaon. Before I met you, I even had to do a lot of things for creds. And I don't want you to have to either." The heliformer stated honestly.

 

Venting, Kaon turned his faceplates towards his lover's voice, offering a small smile. "I know. And I love you for it." He answered, digits finding Vortex's chin so he could lean in and give the older mech a quick kiss. "But I can take care of myself too you know."

 

Vortex barked out a laugh and smiled, that brief taste of electrical charge tickling his lips still as he pulled Kaon into a hug. "Let's see if we can sell some of this stuff for energon, then we can see about dealing with your charge." The copter stated cheerfully, reaching down to interlace his digits with Kaon's.

 

At the first tug, Kaon followed along at his friend's side. Though he could see the aura's surrounding bots and most objects, it was still too overwhelming for him to navigate busy streets on his own.

 

"Five credits."

 

Kaon scowled and shoved passed Vortex. "What do you  mean  _ five  _ credits??" The young blind mech demanded, looking in the direction of the sickly green-coloured aura of Wrench. "You paid ten last time!!"

 

The dirty mech rumbled darkly in displeasure and shoved the youngling back, causing Kaon to stumble and nearly fall, Vortex's timely interference keeping him from doing so. 

 

"Careful little mech. I could sell you for enough credits to make it worth my while." Wrench snarled out, Kaon glaring back and opening his mouth to respond when Vortex cut in. "Five is fair, Wrench. Just give me the credits and we'll be on our way." The dark grey mech offered quickly.

 

Wrench eyed the youngling suspiciously. "I don't know. Maybe I should get in contact with my good friend Swindle. He'd enjoy having the two of you in his... business." The green mech leered dirtily, causing Vortex to tense.

 

"Then you better be prepared to find your own scrap to sell." Kaon responded calmly from where he stood behind his older companion, arms crossed over his chassis and frame radiating heat, the air around him humming with charge.

 

Straightening up slowly, Wrench glared hatefully at Kaon. "Very well freak. But if you keep acting like you run the place you little street rat, I'll have you in my lap faster than you'd be able to cry." The filthy mech snarled, tossing a credit chip at the two younglings before leaning down and picking up the bag, stalking away.

 

Vortex didn't relax until Wrench was out of sight, turning and frowning at the younger mech. "Kaon!! I keep telling you to be quiet! What do you think would happen if Wrench got tired of us?" The grey mech questioned sharply, Kaon visibly deflating at his obvious anger. "Sorry, Tex." He muttered.

 

Realizing Kaon was upset now, Vortex huffed an ex-vent and hugged the little mech close to him, not caring of the irritating sensation of charge crawling over his frame. "It's ok, Kaon... It's my fault to. I should've taken care of your charge first." The heliformer responded gently, pecking a kiss to the smaller mech's lips.

 

Kaon sighed sadly and refused to look at Vortex. "I'm sorry I'm such a burden Tex... I don't mean to be." The little red and gold mech whispered, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

"Hey... Hey, Kaon, look at me sweetspark." Vortex's digits gently closed over Kaon's chin and tilted his faceplates upwards, looking into the dark pits that had once been the other mech's optics. "You can't help how you were sparked. And I don't love you any less for who you are... Ok?"

 

A small smile spread shyly across the younger mech's faceplates. "Ok." Kaon responded, feeling happier now as Vortex grasped his servo and led the way down the alley, careful to try and lead his companion around anything that could trip him.

 

"Vortex?" 

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do you think you could... Break my seals today?"

 

Vortex paused in their walk, turning to look at Kaon, the smaller mech playing with the pealing paint on his chassis. "Are you sure Kaon?" The helicopter asked gently.

 

Glancing up at the black hole that was Vortex's aura, Kaon quickly nodded. "I'm sure, Tex. I really like it when you touch me, I do! It's just... I want more this time." Kaon responded in embarrassment, Vortex offering a small smile and kissing his companion's cheek. "We'll see Kaon... Just relax until we get back, ok?"

 

Smiling up at the older mech, Kaon nodded and continued on towards their little home, quite pleased with himself at finally having 'convinced' Vortex. They had never fully interfaced, Vortex preferring to handle Kaon's charge by fondling or using his mouth, and became uneasy whenever Kaon mentioned his desire to actually frag.

 

\--------

 

They were only a few steps from their "home" when Vortex held up a servo, motioning for Kaon to stop. 

 

Obediently, the smaller red mech ceased his movements, standing stock still as he looked around and listened for whatever had caught his friend's attentions. 

 

"You said they were here!" 

 

"Yeah, well they might come back. I told you we should've waited until nightfall!"

 

"If you don't find them, I'll sell you to my employer instead!"

 

The voices were coming from the building where they stayed. It was half destroyed, with two of the four walls missing and the roof completely gone. Half of the upper story remained, and that was where the two recharged.

 

"Tex?" Kaon whispered, feeling for the grey mech in the direction of his energy field, finally finding his arm and grasping onto it as tightly as he could. "What do we do?"

 

"Shhh." Vortex responded quietly, though there was a tenseness in his tone that Kaon only heard when something was terribly wrong, and clung all the more tightly to the helicopter. 

 

That was the moment someone grabbed a hold of Kaon and he was jerked away from Vortex, the red mech crying out and thrashing. He sensed an EM field and kicked towards it, a grunt reaching his audios when his pedes connected with plating.

 

The voices inside the ruins went silent, then the sounds of a struggle nearby reached Kaon's audios and he whimpered, calling for Vortex over and over again once the sounds had died down.

 

"Where'd you find them?" A voice questioned.

 

"They were standing right here." A second responded. "Is this the one?" It added, giving Kaon a little shake.

 

"Yeah. Too bad about the optics. He'd look real good if he had some." 

 

Kaon struggled again, biting his lower lip. Had he had optics, he would've been crying by now, but with the loss of his optics he'd lost such an emotion. "Please-" the little mech cried out when he was slapped across the faceplates, having been completely blind to the blow.

 

"Let him go!" Vortex shouted from somewhere nearby, followed by the sound of scuffling again. "You dirty slaggers!" 

 

"What do you want us to do with this one?" 

 

Silence fell and Kaon's spark was pulsating so quickly, the little mech was certain the mechs holding them captive could hear it.

 

"Get rid of him. I don't care how, I just don't want him following me." One mech ordered, and Kaon felt a new servo grip his chin and tilt his faceplates up. "This one, will come with me."

 

Kaon trembled in the grip, frightened more than he'd ever been before. Even more afraid than the one night cycle Vortex hadn't returned from until the following morning. 

 

"No! Leave him alone!" Vortex was screaming, and Kaon cried out when he heard a blow, followed by silence. "VORTEX!!" He shouted, a little sob working it's way up his intake as he slumped, one arm held above his helm by the mech holding him captive. 

 

"Come little mech. You've a long awaited meeting with my buyer." The first mech purred in a strange tone, Kaon shaking his helm as he was pulled back to his pedes. "No! No, Tex! Tex wake up!" The younger mech screamed, pulling against the grip as he was jerked away, unable to break the strong grip as he was dragged down the street.

 

Vortex didn't respond.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come with me, Kaon.” The stranger’s voice sounded, the red and gold mech kicking and thrashing as he was grabbed, the larger mech’s grip like steel as he was easily lifted up from the ground, crushed against the other’s chassis like a sparkling would a cyberkitten. “I’ve got special plans for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> Rape/Non-Con of Underage Person  
> Murder  
> Violence  
> Kidnapping  
> Gore  
> Mutilation  
> Torture
> 
> If you decide to continue reading, then please enjoy and let me know how you feel about this chapter. :)
> 
> Mood Music: "Time" - Hans Zimmerman & Rose's Theme - Titanic

Kaon onlined slowly, almost sluggishly, as his frame randomly spasmed and twitched with the excessive amount of charge running rampant throughout his too-small frame. It was not exactly painful, more an irritation that couldn't be fixed.

 

"Vortex....?" The young mech whimpered softly, turning his helm to listen for the other, searching for the familiar EM or aura. Nothing. There wasn't anyone else in the room with him.

 

Moving to sit up, Kaon was brought up short when he found his servos tightly bound above his helm, the young mech's spark skipping a pulse and he desperately pulled and jerked at the bonds. 

 

Kaon was becoming desperate now, terror seeping into every part of his core being, the young mech bucking and thrashing as he attempted to get free. It wasn’t until a large servo pressed down on his abdomen that he stilled, venting ragged and sharp as he turned his helm towards the other mech.

 

A dark purple -raisin- aura shaped the mech at his left.

 

“Who are you? Where am I? Where’s Vortex?” The questions trickled from between his lips as Kaon squirmed beneath the heavy weight pinning his frame to the berth. “Why am I here?”

 

The mech at his side didn’t answer, but there was a flicker of cruel amusement in his EM field, the stranger sliding his servo down the small frame to stroke at the insides of the quivering red thighs, Kaon’s panic spiking.

 

“What’re you doing? Stop! I haven’t… _please!!_ ”

 

The mech molesting Kaon just laughed as the servo to trigger the manuel release for the bound mech’s valve, Kaon letting out a terrified whimper as he tried to swivel his hips away from the insistent touch.

 

A heavy servo pinned the smaller mech down again, Kaon trembling violently as he felt a finger probe the entrance of his valve and then slowly press inside, feeling for the membrane that proved his virginity.

 

“Please! Please, I haven’t…!” Kaon let out a choked sob as the mech above him just laughed at his terror. “Oh I know you haven’t. This is proof enough.”

 

“With all this built up charge you just double as a toy. Must feel nice when you overload, huh?” Kaon vented heavily as he felt lips against the side of his helm. “I’m going to quite enjoy being your first, little mech. Then I’ll throw you back out into the street where your kind belongs.” A voice whispered into his audio as the berth creaked beneath the added weight of the unknown mech.

 

Digits flexing and chassis rising and falling at a rapid pace, Kaon gave a whimper when rough servos grabbed at his hips and slammed them down. He wasn’t ready for this!! He couldn’t interface!! His seals were for _Vortex!_

 

“Relax. It might not hurt so much then.” The mech above him said, his statement followed by a cruel laugh.

 

Kaon couldn’t see, and it was his greatest weakness that served as the ancor for his fear, the young mech wriggling as best he could in the larger mech’s grip as something pressed up against his unclaimed opening.

 

“Please-“ There was pressure, then discomfort, before his world exploded in pain, Kaon arching upwards as he _screamed_.

 

The panic abruptly integrated into _rage_ , the young mech screaming as he ripped his servos free of his bonds,  servos finding a grip on either side of what felt like a helm, thumbs pressing against what he hoped were optics, the glass giving underneath the pressure as the mech howled and tried to pull away. Kaon felt as if he was draining, as if someone had cut his main line and all of his energy and life fluids were pouring out of him.

 

The unknown mech was screaming in what sounded like pain, but it was drowned out by his own scream of rage, the roar in his audios dampening all other senses for a brief moment. He felt the drain on his systems, felt the plating beneath his servos heat, smelt the scent of fried circuitry just before there was a loud sound. It was difficult to explain, a meld of shearing metal, gears blowing apart, and so many other additions.

 

All Kaon knew was that one moment his rapist was screaming, and the next he was peppered with shards of metal and smoking pieces of debris as the purple aura promptly dissipated into the air around him.

 

Venting heavily as he recovered, Kaon trembled as he realized he was still holding something in his servos: the mech’s _helm_.

 

Dropping it, Kaon scrambled backwards, one servo reaching between his own legs to protectively cover his intimate areas. There was wetness there, and that realization drew a sob from the shaking youngling, Kaon unable to stop the sobs from coming, wracking his frame as he curled up tightly on the berth. He didn’t even hear the door open, nor the startled exclamations of the mechs that had taken him to this horrible place.

 

“What the frag??”

 

“What in the pit happened here?”

 

“Did he just explode?”

 

The questions continued as the mechs drew nearer to the young mech, cautious and wary, though they shouldn’t have worried about it. Any of the excess charge that had been in his frame had been transferred to the now dead mech, and it would have to build up again over time. It could be carefully monitored, easily dissipated with overloads, but these mechs weren’t able to think on that level.

 

“Please no! I don’t want to be here anymore!” Kaon hiccuped a plea as a servo grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him from the berth.

 

He dropped his weight, he kicked and thrashed in an attempt to escape, but Kaon was helpless as the mech lifted him off the ground by his wrists and dragged him into another room, slamming his wrists down on a table.

 

Kaon choked, coughing, when his chassis smashed against the edge of the table, a hiccupping sob coming from between parted lips as he pleaded for the mechs to stop, questioned what they were doing, but he got no answer.

 

“Do it quickly Shadecase.” One of the mechs ordered sharply, Kaon trembling as his captor shifted his grip to hold midway up his arms, realization dawning. “No!! Please, I didn’t mean too!” He cried in desperation as something cold and sharp was placed against his left wrist.

 

“No! _Nooo_!” Kaon screamed as metal bit into his wrist, shearing through circuitry and the fragile strut as it sawed back and forth, the red and gold mech thrashing as he blabbered unintelligible words. If he’d had optics tears would no doubt be streaming down his faceplates by now, but even that urge was bottled up inside with the inability to be shown.

 

When he was abruptly released, Kaon sank down to his knees, arms pressed against his chassis as he sobbed, voicebox shorted out as he rocked back and forth, the sensation of energon trickling down arm plating and the overpowering stench making him wish that he’d just die. Offline so he could escape this pain.

 

“Get him up. He can’t hurt us now, so lock him in the other room until we can get things moved. No way do I want to explain what happened to the enforcers.” Tripwire stated as one of the mechs leaned down and grabbed Kaon under his arms, forcing him to his pedes to be dragged away, but this time Kaon didn’t fight. He just allowed himself to be manhandled into a nearby closet.

 

Inside, Kaon sank down into a sitting position, curling up as tightly as he could, choking on his sobs. “Vortex,” he rasped painfully, frame wracked with sobs as he called for his friend. “Vortex, _please_.”

 

All that answered was the darkness.

 

*************

 

Rocking back and forth where he stood, bent over the berth, Kaon’s expression was blank and void of any emotion as his frame was used for the pleasure of another, the young mech not moving at all even as the mech at his back stiffened and overloaded.

 

The feeling of mixed fluids tracking down his thighs was familiar, and Kaon remained where he was as his interface partner slipped out of him and left without saying a word.

 

Alone, Kaon turned around, backstrut pressed against the berth behind him as he slid down it to sit on the ground. He just stared across the room at the other wall as he listened for the sounds of the next mech coming to see him. He felt weak and tired all the time, every overload he received placing significant drain on his systems, thus preventing the young mech from building any sort of charge again.

 

Of course, his captors believed it was the removal of his servos that prevented that phenomenon, but they could be no farther from the truth.

 

Kaon’s helm tilted a fraction when he heard the door open again, but he made no move to get up. He never did. Just waited to be maneuvered into whatever position was desired of him, then he would stay that way until he was finished with.

 

“This is the mech that killed your boss?” An unfamiliar voice asked, but Kaon did not react to it.

 

“Yeah. Blew him to pieces, we’re guessing.” Came Tripwire’s voice, the sound of it sending a curl of hatred through the young mech’s spark, though he made no visible reaction to it.

 

There was a pause, and the mechs didn’t approach any closer than they had.

 

“You’re guessing? You seemed quite sure of it when I inquired.” The unknown mech said, Tripwire shifting a little. “We don’t know how it happened,” he answered, “he used to run a lot of charge, but we removed his servos and it stopped after that.”

 

“Shame.”

 

The tiniest downward curl of his lips was the only sign that showed Kaon was listening to their conversation.

 

“How old is he?”

 

“We guess around sixteen vorns.”

 

“He’s filthy.” The newcomer unhelpfully stated as the sound of hissing hydraulics reached Kaon’s audios, the sound informing him that the stranger was not only large, but also crouching in front of him now. Firm digits grasped his chin, turning the red and yellow mech’s faceplates upwards as he was seemingly studied. “Does he always remain so unresponsive?”

 

“Are you here just to talk about the freak or are you going to pay to frag him?” Tripwire questioned impatiently from where he stood.

 

“Oh, I’ll be taking him with me.”

 

Kaon stiffened, confusion welling up inside of him as it did in Tripwire, the mech scoffing. “Yeah, not an option. He’s not good looking what with the freaky optic holes and lack of servos, but he’s young enough to get us a fair amount of credits.”

 

There was a soft groan -seemingly from a knee joint- as the larger mech stood up. “I’ll be taking him with me. You try to stop me, and I’ll be taking you apart in my labs next.”

 

Tripwire sputtered, EM a mix of confusion and trepidation. “Who are you?” He demanded suddenly, the larger mech humming softly. “I was once known as Senator Shockwave.”

 

“Senator Shockwave?!” Tripwire cried in surprise, “I haven’t heard anything about you since you were…”

 

“Empurata?” Shockwave questioned in a cold voice, “of course not. I’ve gone undercover since then, continuing my experimentations for those that need me too. I will be taking this mech.”

 

Tripwire laughed loudly in amusement. “Or I could report you and see how quickly the enforcers can get down here.” He answered.

 

Thoroughly confused and a little frightened, Kaon flinched when a choking sound suddenly reached him, Tripwire’s aura shining brighter than usual before beginning to flicker. Several, long kliks passed before there was a sickening snap, followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground.

 

“Come with me, Kaon.” The stranger’s voice sounded, the red and gold mech kicking and thrashing as he was grabbed, the larger mech’s grip like steel as he was easily lifted up from the ground, crushed against Shockwave's chassis like a sparkling would a cyberkitten. “I’ve got special plans for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So.... Like? Hate? Drop me a comment and let me know! :3


End file.
